Flew away
by Gotakumoe Giku
Summary: Natsu kicked Lucy off the team and she knew it was coming. Lucy leaves for '2 years'. What will happen? Rated M just in case. NALU
1. Gone

**Thanks!** I just want to say thank for all of you guys reading this. Don't be afraid to post and type of comment. Sayonara minna~~~~

**Lucy P.O.V.**

I had been ignored for the past 3 months. Well I don't since it's about Lisanna. I know that a lot of 'heart breaks' are going to happen….Lisanna is a very good friend of mine and she is one of the few people that have still noticed me along Juvia, Happy, Wendy, Carla, Mirajane, Master, Gajeel, Lily(Pantherlily), and Cana. What hurt me the most is that my team kicked me of but...that's that so I have to deal with it.

_**Flashback **_

"_Lucy!" said Natsu._

"_Hmm? What..Natsu. What is it?" said Lucy_

"_Well we were wondering..that well…" said Natsu_

_Oh my… They are going to kick me of...right…_**Pain**

"_Natsu...minna. I know that you want me to leave the team. For Lisanna right? And you're going to tell me I am weak so I should use this time to get stronger...right?" said Lucy. _

"_Yeah...I'm sorry but-"_

"_It's fine. I knew this was coming."_

"_Lucy…" said them all._

_**Back to reality**_

My….I should just that. Yeah i'm going on a training trip. It's not like they're even going to miss me...It shouldn't matter..right? I should tell master...and everyone else.

_Time skip_

I walked over to Master.

"Master. Can you call Juvia,Happy,Wendy,Carla,Mirajane,Gajeel and Lily? I want to talk with them. You too." I asked the master.

"?Ok. Lisanna,Juvia,Happy,Wendy,Carla,Mirajane,Gajeel and Lily. Come meet me in my office." he said.

And they came in and sat down. And so I began to talk.

"Um...Minna...I um..am going to leave for a while...leave the guild…." I said.

"WHAT!?" They all said confused.

"Well I want to get stronger." I said

"How long are you going to leave?" said Lisanna.

"About 2 years…I might change my mind." I said.

"Are you sure?" said Gajeel.

"Yeah."

"Very well….I am very sad right now but I will accept your decision. When are you leaving?" said Master.

"3 days from now."

"Mira. Please read this letter to the guild after i'm gone...when they notice." I said as I gave a letter to Mira.

"Ok." she said

_Time skip. Last day._

It is my last day here. I went to master and he took my stamp guild mark away.

"You are always welcomed back." he said.

And so I left...My stuff was packed I got on a train and left.


	2. The letter

**Yeah! 2nd chapter! I apologize if you do not like this story.**

**Now...READ IT!(only if you want...)**

**Giku-chan out!(￣^￣)ゞ Got to go! ε=ε=ε=ε=ε=ε=┌(;￣◇￣)┘  
**

**Natsu p.o.v**

Juvia,Happy,Wendy,Carla,Mirajane,Gajeel,Lily,Lisan na and Master have been weird lately. I wonder why…..Lisanna was not willing to go on missions lately so I thought that Lucy should come instead.. temporary. I felt bad that I got Lucy off the team...really bad. But I felt worse when she said what I was going to say, that she knew that she would be of the team.

I noticed that Lucy wasn't around lately. So I asked Mira where was Lucy lately. But then she got really gloomy and said _'Finally.'_' I didn't know what she meant. She got up and went to Master, Juvia,Happy,Wendy,Carla,Gajeel,Lily and Lisanna followed.

**Normal pov**

"Attention!" said Master. "There is something important that you need to hear."

Mirajane started talking. "Lucy..Lucy-chan left the guild...3 weeks ago." she said in a sad tone.

Everyone was very surprised.

"She wanted you guys to hear this when one of you noticed she wasn't there. Natsu just noticed it so it is time to read."

"_**Dear Fairy tail,**_

_**I see that you read the letter. Let me guess...It's been 3 weeks right? I knew that it would be around this time because it is obvious. Well, I didn't leave the guild permanently. Just for 2-3 years...Sorry I lied Master by saying 2 years. I want to get stronger so I won't be that much of a burden. I have some things to say.**_

_**To Gray.**_

_**I know that you are dense...But not that dense. I know you know about certain feelings from a **__**special**__** water friend of yours! Don't try to ignore it!**_

_**To Juvia**_

_**He is going to realise his feelings for you very soon. GO FOR IT!**_

_**To Alzack and Bisca**_

_**I am very tired of seeing you guys shy together so just go out already!**_

_**To Erza**_

_**I know that you love someone…..(I don't want to bring bad memories…)but if you want to give a chance to someone if they want to go out with you, don't compare them to strawberry cake.**_

_**To Natsu**_

_**There has been a girl that was always with you(Well she has been missing for 2 years…) And I think that you guys would make a great couple. Oh..and Natsu please,...when I get back I do expect that the guild is not broken down because you all fight to much… THAT GOES FOR ALL OF YOU!**_

_**To Lisanna **_

_**There is a pink hot-headed,idiotic,wacky,destructive,dense, moron that is right there…...I think at least you know who right?**_

_**To Levy**_

_**I know you love Metal head here…..**_

_**To Gajeel**_

_**There is a bookworm that wants to know you feelings.**_

And so she went on….And people got mad,sad,embarrassed,happy, they were crying,laughing,blushing….speaking of...when she was done almost everyone was blushing in 50 shades of red

_**I bet most of you are blushing right? Don't deny your feelings! When I come back I better see at least 2 kids from the people I mentioned! Don't disappoint me! And guys...I probably won't die so don't worry! Right now I am not **__**that**__** weak. I hope that the guild does not get crushed into tiny bits…**_

_**Anyways...There is still **__**a lot**__** of things I did not tell you yet. You know what? I need a boyfriend. I am going to get lonely. Oh sorry! I tricked you! Actually I am here in the city but by now I probably am going on the ...if it is the 7th and it's 2:30pm then I am on the train. Natsu, can you smell me?Teehee! Sorry.**_

_**I will miss you guys a lot. Be safe.**_

_**Farewell**_

_**Lucy**_

_**P.s Master make sure they don't look for me!"**_

And so Mirajane finished, and they were all crying.

**Natsu pov**

What!? Lucy left...but she is here? _Sniff_ I can smell her….I think I can make it...yeah I need to see Lucy now!

_So Natsu ran to the train station and saw Lucy in the window. But it was too late._

"Lucy!" I screamed.

**Lucy pov**

I think I hear Natsu. Yeah it's him. _Plip_ Huh? Am I crying? Ugh...Natsu….


	3. I'm back

**Normal pov**

And so after a while everyone was worried but then the thought that she would be fine.

And Lucy got some people to be couples! When they did, they thought _Thanks Lucy….I f you knew this I'd bet you'd say I told you do right?_ Yeah. She would.

_Time skip_. _3 years later_

**Lucy pov.**

I'm back…..I wonder how much couples there is…

And so I opened the door quietly so nobody would notice...And the first I saw was...COUPLES.

"**I TOLD YOU SO!"** I said fairly loudly.

**Normal pov.**

They all stared at her.

"LUCY!?" the said….screamed

"Uhh...Hi." she said

They all came running at her. There was a lot of "Lucy" or "Lucy-chan".

"Hey. I'm back."she said

And after a while…

"Where is Natsu?" she asked Happy.

"I don't know…...And Lisanna and Natsu were together for 1 year...they broke up."said the blue cat

"Oh….shame…."

"Well Lucy I'd like to hear what happened on your trip!" said Cana.

"Me too!" said all of the other girls.

So they dragged her to her apartment that has been paid for.

The first question was… "Did you get a boyfriend?" said Lisanna

"Nope. I was busy...and most of the boys I met were ass-holes." said Lucy

And they all laughed.

"Then how about Natsu?" said Lisanna

"Nat-...What!? Him? No way…."

"I bet you guys would be great together…."

"Yeah right."

"It's true." said the other girls.

Lucy blushed.

**Natsu pov**

When I walked in the guild I saw none of the girls and all of the boys huddled together.

"What are you doing?" I said

"Talking 'bout Lucy." said Gray

Lucy…..I miss her so much…

"Why?"

"Because…" all of the boys grinned

"What?" I said confused…

Bam. The door opened. And I saw her.

"I came back Natsu. Long time no see." She said with her always beautiful smile. I was so happy I ran to her immediately and hugged her.

"Welcome back." I said

"Yeah." she said

**Normal pov**

"Hey Lucy." said Natsu

"What is it?" said Lucy

"Would you marry me?"said Natsu

"...Guess." she hugged him.

**THE REST IS UP TO YOUR IMAGINATION**


End file.
